Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum
Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum is an upcoming animated musical film by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film continues the adventures of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher with their goal to make Summer even better than ever while their pet platypus, Perry is a sercet agent fighting everyday againist the evil Dr. Doofensmirtz and his evil plans to rule the Tri-State Area! Plot It's the last day of Summer and Phineas and Ferb plan to make it “The Best Day Ever!” by making the best invention yet but when Phineas and Ferb's invention takes the two to Doofensmirtz, things become complicated. Doofensmirtz's new -inator throws Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Doofensmirtz plus Vanessa, Monogram, Candace, Isabella and Pinky into the mix in Phineas and Ferb's biggest adventure yet! When Doofensmirtz builds “The Reality-Change-inator” with the help of Isabella, Phineas and Ferb (after the boy's invention malfunctions), It sucks not only them but also Perry, Monogram, Candace, Vanessa, Isabella and Pinky into an alternate reality where Isabella is ruler of the Tri-State Area with the help of an evil Monogram, Doofensmirtz, Phineas and Ferb are the resistance to the evil ruler, Phineas and Vanessa are dating and Perry no longer exists! When alternate Isabella captures Monogram, Vanessa and Candace, Perry and Pinky will have to make the ultimate sacrifice by revealing their true identity to the boys, Isabella and Doofensmirtz. With time running out before alternate Isabella finds a way to their home, Phineas, Ferb, Doofensmirtz, Isabella and Perry must team up, find their alternate-selfs and get home before she does... Songs 1: Today's Gonna Be A Great Day '(Sung By Bowling for Soup) 2: '''Making the World Spin '(A Everything's Better With Perry-like song) (Sung By Robbie Wyckoff) 3: 'Busted '(Sung By Vanessa and Candace) 4:'The Differences That Make Us '(A Broadway duet song) (Sung By Doofensmirtz and Monogram) 5: 'Until We Part '(A Pop-styled Love Duet Song) (Sung By Phineas and Isabella) 6: 'Gave Up (Sung By Danny Jacob and Candace) 7: 'We Fall '(A Sad Blues Song) (Sung By Phineas, Ferb, Doof and Isabella) 8: 'You Can't Win Against Lady '(A Disney Villain-like song) (Sung by Alternate Isabella) 9: 'We'll Prove It '(A Dance, Baby Like Song) (Sung By Danny Jacob and Robbie Wyckoff) 10: 'Bouncin' Around the World '(Sung By Love Handle) 11: 'Fighting for Freedom '(A Robot Riot-like Song) (Sung By Love Handle, Phineas, Isabella, Doofensmirtz and Ferb) 12: '''Phinale (A Cape Diem Like Song) (Sung By the Entire Cast Of The Film) 13: Summer Days '''(A Summer, Where Do We Begin Like Song) (Sung ByOlivia Olsen and Randy Newman) ''For more Infomation on the songs, please refer to (WikiPage Coming Soon) Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrums Soundtrack! Development Development on Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum began in 2009 but wasn't annouced to the public until Janaury 10th, 2011 by Gary Marsh (Cheif Creative Officer of Disney Channels Worldwide). He said that Walt Disney Studios was in "early stages" of developing the film, Sean Bailey (Disney's Pesdient of Motion Picture Production) was developing it and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povemire was working on it along side Sean Bailey. On October 27, 2011, Michael Arndt (Writer of Little Miss Sunshine and Toy Story 3) was rewriting the script and the film was now produced by David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman of Mandeville Films (Which were also the producers on Disney's 2011 hit film, The Muppets). On 27th August 2012, John Lasster and Peter Doctor showed their interset in the film and revealed that the film will feature 13 songs (4 songs from the hit TV show and the rest will be brand new for the film), Randy Newman would preform the score and they would also produce the film along side Hoberman and Lieberman. On 12th September 2012, "Swampy" and Dan annouced that only 1 new addition to the cast would be made to make sure that "the main voice cast would be familar to fans of the TV show". They revealed that Pixie Lott plays Alternate Isabella during Most of the film and she would sing You Can't Win Againist a Lady. On 9th October 2012, Pixie Lott and Ashley Tisdale annouced on Twitter that voice work has now finshed for the film and "Swampy" tweeted "Phineas and Ferb has entered pre-production! Dan and I can not wait for you lot to see this." On 14th Janauray 2013, Dan tweeted "We have finshed animating the Phineas and Ferb film and it's now entered pre-production" and on 16th March 2012, "Swampy" tweeted "We have finshed development on Phineas and Ferb the movie for you lot to see. Not long now. The wait is nearly over." Marketing Marketing began on 5th September with the annoucement that the first teaser trailer for the film would be shown along side Hotel Transylvania. This teaser was pre-made before the development of the film began and mainly showed Doofensmirtz trying to take over the audience with his "Cinema-Audience-Contorl-inator" and Perry defeats him and Phineas and Ferb appear to make the film's working title "Phineas and Ferb" then the "inator" shoots the logo to make "Summer 2013". Along with the teaser, the first poster of the film came out with Phineas and Ferb back to back with Doofensmritz and Perry along with the release date. The first trailer was shown along side Wreck-It Ralph. This trailer shows actual footage from the film and footage made just for the trailer (Perry fighting Monogram, Alternate Isabella Kissing Phineas, etc). The trailer also used the working title for the film (Swampy and Dan were stilling working on the name alongside John and Peter at this stage). At this time, the character posters were also relased (Phineas, Ferb, Doofensmirtz, Isabella, Monogram, Alternate Isabella, Alternate Monogram, Pinky and Perry). A pardoy trailer of Skyfall was shown along side with Oz: The Great and Powerful which showed some new footage from the film and same that was just made for the pardoy trailer (Phineas asking Doofensmirtz why they need a pardoy trailer and Perry throwing his seat at the screen). This was the first trailer with the full title (Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum). A second trailer was shown along side Iron Man 3 which showed the first look at the songs We'll Prove It and The Differences That Make Us. This trailer had most of the footage of the first trailer but the songs were the only new footage there. The final posters came out along side this trailer which had two large character sheet and a normal poster. A final trailer was shown along side Despicable Me 2 which revealed a lot of new footage from the film and another look at some of the songs (The Differences That Make Us and Until We Part). The film had it's premier in L.A on June 29th, 2013 at the El Captain Theatre and the international premier in London on July 15th, 2013. Scenes More Info Coming Soon! Cast More Info Coming Soon! Credits More Info Coming Soon! TheMinion9 (talk) 19:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC)TheMinion9 Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Works